Fairytales Always Have A Happy Ending, Right?
by iFearWaffles
Summary: Rachel is a knight who thought she had everything figured out. She was set to marry the Princess from her own kingdom but when a tournament forces her to meet a certain blonde princess things begin to go up in flames. Faberry and Brittana are endgame


**Author's Note:** Okay so don't get mad but there will be a lot of Pezberry because of the plot BUT Faberry and Brittana are endgame :) so need not fear readers! Faberry will be here! Okay SO follow me here, the story is sort of like a crossover with Merlin, but not really since there won't be any mention other than the time era that i'll be describing. Rachel is a knight, holy cow! Who put that in there? Oh yeah, I did because I like badass Rachel! The rest...well you'll have to find out for yourself! If it gets confusing please tell me so I can clear the air :) Oh and I'm not exactly sticking with middle age speak either, only because that would take forever for me to write lol

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or Merlin!

xXx

**Situations Suck**

"Damn it Noah!" the small brunette panted out as she barely had enough time to bring her faithful sword up and block her fellow knight's weapon from slashing against her armor. They had been at it for hours since the tournament was coming up.

"Sorry babe!" Puck smirked. "But you've got to be up on your toes!" With a grunt, the taller tan boy pulled back his sword and thrusted it down upon the smaller girl, only to be blocked yet again by her weapon. But the force being so brutal, the boy's actions had knocked the girl on one knee. Giving her own grunt, the brunette used all her might and slashed at the boy's sword across causing it to fly out of his hands. Swinging her right foot and hooking it around the boy's leg, she instantly knocked him on his ass. Upon impact, the muscular boy involuntary jerked back as she held the tip of her blade to his throat.

"You were saying?" Her own smirk broke free as she tried to control her breathing. Placing her sword into the ground, Rachel stood and offered her hand to the boy to help him up. Gladly accepting it as he stood, the mohawked boy shook his head as he retrieved his sword.

"Ok, maybe it's me who needs more practice. But later. Way later. You've completely drained the Puckasauras with six hours of free hand and sword practice. I think I'm going to go sleep." Rachel laughed at this as she picked up her own sword and placed it in her hilt that hung from her belt.

"Rachel!" A very loud and seemingly angry voice called out in the distance. Upon hearing said voice Rachel froze as Puck's eyes widened.

"Bro I was never here!" And with that, Puck sheathed his sword and ran for his life back towards the castle.

"Noah you coward! Ugh!" Rachel quickly tried to control her breathing to make it seem like she hadn't been practicing for hours. "I can just blame it on Noah, yup that's exactly what I can do. I'll just tell her he made me teach him some tricks. Yeah she'll buy that..."

"Or you can turn around, face me, and explain why the hell you were not at the Order's meeting with me." Sighing, Rachel turned around and was met with very fierce eyes as the angry Latina glared at her.

"Princess Santana! Well you see I...I uh...umm..." Biting her lip, Rachel let out a small groan as she knew very well she couldn't lie to the girl. "I hate those meetings! You seem to do fine on your own anyways."

"That's not the point Rachel! You're the head of the knights! We go over security issues as well as issues the kingdom may have and I don't know if you noticed, but you're a damn knight! The people's issues? Those are your issues too!"

"Okay! I get it! I'll be at the next one," grumbled Rachel as she began walking away from the angry Princess only to have her arm grabbed and herself pulled towards Santana. If it had been anyone else, Rachel was sure she would have chopped off the hand that dared touch her. But this was Santana. She grew up protecting her and in no means would she hurt her. "What?" Rachel asked a bit softer as she watched Santana's eyes soften up.

"You know they're talking about it again." She said with a soft voice. Rachel looked down to her boots before looking up at Santana. While she wasn't a prince or young king of any sort, she was the kingdom's number one knight and the King has been very fond of her since she was little. Not only was she the head knight but she also had won the hearts of the people that resided within their borders. It only made sense for the King to want his daughter to marry someone like Rachel. Conception wasn't an issue since their great wizard Schuester could easily conjure one up, the real issue was that Rachel believed with all her heart she would end up marrying her one true love and although she did love Santana, she just wasn't in love with her.

"Whatever is decided...I'm okay with," Rachel sighed out. "It's for the future of the kingdom right? And besides, you're not so bad to deal with...sometimes." Smirking Rachel hooked her arm around the taller brunette's arm and began walking towards the castle.

"Oh yes like you're such a bottle of freaking sunshine yourself," Santana countered as she walked with Rachel. "How ready are you for the tourney?"

"Extremely ready. Not even Noah's surprise attacks could catch me off guard earlier. There's going to be three kingdoms represented right? Mike tells me Lima will be here. They haven't attended since we were kids." Rachel silently greeted her fellow knights as the pair passed by them. The tournament was an annual knighthood event that was held at different kingdoms depending on what all the ruling Kings agreed on. Rules were always the same, only swords and shields were allowed, and it was a one on one deal. This meant only one knight against another at a time although there would be four different matches going on at the same time since the tournament was only allowed three days to last. Luckily Santana's castle had been large enough to fit an army in so there was no issue of quarter space. The winner was presented with a trophy sword or helm as well as known throughout many kingdoms as the best knight. The honor itself was what drew everyone to compete.

Night had fallen quickly and in an hour there would be the noble's dinner. Finding more knights practicing, Rachel admired their determination. They were willing to skip tonight's meal in order to sneak in more practice time. However they too would have to face Rachel and many knew that was a battle they were going to lose. Once in the castle, Rachel escorted Santana to her chambers.

"Why thank you oh kind knight," Santana grinned as Rachel rolled her eyes. Releasing her arm, Rachel did a slight bow.

"But of course, I only live to serve you oh mighty Princess," Rachel smirked as it was Santana's turn to roll her eyes.

"Smartass. Alright I'll see you in the dinning hall?"

"Of course Santana, as always I'll be right at your side." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Rachel was engulfed in a hug by strong arms which she gladly returned. After a few moments, Rachel cleared her throat. "Princess? I must leave now if I am to prepare for the feast. I have been out all day in the sun and I must stink."

"Right," Santana quickly let go of Rachel walking further into her chambers before she stopped and turned back to Rachel. "Thank you...but uh don't let anyone know about that. I do after all have my badass reputation." Rachel shook her head with a laugh as she began heading towards her room. First things first, she needed a bath.

xXx

"Has anyone seen the Princess?" King Fabray asked as he stomped his way through the Great Hall of their castle in the kingdom of Lima. "Someone find her and make sure she is packed for the trip tomorrow!" Hearing this, everyone in the room gave a bow before hurrying off in different directions to find the missing princess. There was one particular tall blonde that knew exactly where she would be however.

"Quinn?" the tall blonde asked from the spiral staircase that lead to a private balcony. "Quinn if you don't say something I'm going to assume it's a monster and pull out my sword..."

"Yes Brittany it's me," sighed out the smaller blonde as she looked out to the lights that were left from the village below the castle.

"Phew," smiled the taller blonde as she let go of the hilt of her sword and walked up to greet Quinn. "Your dad is going nuts Q, are you at least ready for tomorrow?"

"If you mean am I ready to get drooled over by Finn and Sam at the tournament? Then no. But yes I'm packed."

"Quinn your parents gave you the right to choose who you marry, I was there when they announced that remember?"

"Yeah but that person has to be of noble status. What if I meet a blacksmith or tailor or horse salesmen?" Brittany giggled at this.

"Then we'll figure it out when that happens. But for now just be happy Q! We at least get to see Finn get his butt kicked in two days! Not to mention all the crazy food and maybe you'll meet someone there!" Quinn gave a small smile as she turned to her old friend.

"Yeah maybe..."

xXx

"No Mike, swing your blade higher until it's at eye level when someone attacks you directly from this angle." Rachel then thrust her blade down on his head giving him only a second to bring his blade up and protect himself. "See this? Any lower and you'd be dead." Turning her head to view all the other knights Rachel sighed. "Mistakes like these will cost you your life, and while we live by the knight's code and find honor in dying to protect those you love as well as this kingdom, you still have to fight with everything you have." Placing her sword down on the ground, she leaned on it slightly as she focused on her group of respected knights. "I know there's rumors going about that the Princess and I might have to marry, well I'm just saying there might be some truth to this depending on the King and Queen. If this somehow...happens, I will be looking to appoint the next head knight." Taking her sword out of the ground and twirling it she watched the grim expressions on their faces. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Rach what happened to falling in love and all that crap?" Puck asked as he watched her with worried eyes.

"Doesn't matter, duty is duty and besides...I do love Santana. I'm just not..."

"...In love with her?" Mike finished for her.

"Yeah, that. I mean who knows? Maybe I could. Anyways back to practicing boys! While it is morning, we must be done by the time company begins to arrive." Twirling her sword once more she croached as she eyed them. "Who's next?"

xXx

"Princess Quinn!" Finn shouted as he trotted over on his horse towards Quinn on her white horse with a gray mane and tail to match.

"Yes Finn?" Quinn sighed out as she turned towards their direction.

"May I ride beside you until we reach our destination?" He grinned out. Just then Brittany came trotting up on her chocolate horse with a blonde mane and tail.

"Sorry Finn, I'm riding beside her. Girl talk, you know?" Brittany gave a wink towards Quinn as she moved her right hand in a shooing motion. "Go on, I'm sure the King wants you covering our rears." Grumbling he moved to the back of the traveling party.

"Thank you _so_ much Britt. I really didn't want to spend the whole way talking to that idiot."

"Can't really blame him Q, you're pretty hot," Brittany giggled as she placed her horse beside Quinn's.

"Alright we're moving!" The captain of the guard's voice called out from the front of the line.

xXx

Placing her chainmail on and then the belt that contained her sword and hilt, Rachel pulled over the blue and black cape that had the Lopez signet of a dragon holding a sword and shield while breathing out fire. Quickly putting on her boots, she then fastened the arm vambraces and stood up straight. She just had to relax, smile, and stay with Santana. Those were her orders for the day. Relax. Smile. Santana. Relax. Smile. Santana. Relax-

"Rachel?" A gentle knock pulled her from her mantra. Walking to her room doors, the small brunette opened them and gave a warm smile to the Princess who happened to be dressed in a long black and blue dress with gold trim as her raven hair was in small braids but pulled behind her back.

"Wow Santana, you look beautiful. Well I mean you always do!" Rachel tried to correct.

"You too Rach. I'm assuming Kurt braided your hair?" Santana asked as she grabbed the long tail that hung off of Rachel's left shoulder and rested upon her chest with her right hand as her left hand held something behind her back.

"Yeah, he figured I'd get into a scuffle with one of the other kingdom's knights and in the event that I do so, I'd prefer my hair back so I could actually fight." Letting go of her hair, Santana smirked.

"Sounds like you. Listen Rach, I had the royal blacksmith create a silver chain to attach this to..." Pulling her hand from behind her back, Santana held a silver chain with a ring that matched the one that she wore on her right hand. Rachel eyed the ring with wide eyes. The taller brunette waited a bit before clearing her throat.

"So...it's final?" Rachel managed out, not taking her eyes off of the ring.

"Not entirely...but let's just say they plan on announcing something soon. I just thought you should have it, you know to make it a bit easier to deal with." Rachel could only nod as her eyes continued to stare at the ring and chain. This response caused Santana to bite her lip. "Look I know it's not easy and I'm sure you don't want to..." That seemed to snap her out of it as Rachel gently took the chain and placed it around her neck. The ring rested comfortably above her chest, clearly visible to everyone.

"Santana anyone would be lucky to marry you, and if that so happens to be me...well then I'd be delighted to," Rachel forced a smile as she looked up towards Santana. Just then Santana really caught Rachel's eyes and couldn't help but feel pulled in. Sure enough her eyes closed as she pressed her lips against soft full ones. Rachel's eyes widened at the action but soon closed as she responded to the kiss.

"Ahem. Your highness? The first guests have arrived." Matt, a fellow knight, announced. This broke the pair apart as he turned and walked back to the castle entrance.

"Well I suppose we should go greet our guests, Princess." Rachel said as she looked down to check her sword.

"Rach you look fine, let's go."

xXx

"Well hello there my fine looking princess," Puck grinned as he helped Quinn get off her horse.

"I'd be careful if I were you," Brittany threatened as she was in front of Quinn in an instant with her hand on her sword hilt, separating Quinn from Puck.

"Whoa calm down there blondie," Puck said putting his hands up to show he was backing off. "I meant no harm, I'm a noble knight."

"Right, well keep your eyes off her and you'll get to keep your knighthood," Brittany growled as she continued to stare down the taller boy.

"Puck!" Santana called out as she descended the stairs outside to view the visitors. She shook her head as she called him over.

"What's up Princess?"

"Stop. Do not disrespect any of our guests or I'll strip you of your knight status. Clear?" Puck nodded. "Good, now go find something else to do inside the castle." Puck sighed as he did what he was told. Walking over to the pair of blondes, Santana began to apologize. "I'm sorry about that blondie, he's an idiot sometimes but he's usually a nice idiot."

"Hey! Who do you think you are" Finn attempted to yell out as he began to stomp towards Santana. In a flash, Rachel pulled out her sword and was standing between Finn and Santana with her the tip of her blade touching Finn's chest.

"Back off Giant or I'll end you." She spoke with a harsh and cold tone. Quinn was too stunned to do anything as she watched the smaller brunette pop out of nowhere and appear with such a fierce attitude. The moment her hazel eyes saw the smaller brunette it's like a force hit her with a ton of bricks. She had to get to know this girl.

"Finn! Stand down!" Quinn ordered, regaining her thought. Once Finn backed away, Rachel's eyes snapped to the owner of the voice. Hard brown eyes met soft hazel ones and Rachel instantly melted. The pair continued to stare at each other as Rachel straightened up and sheathed her sword. "I'm sorry about that. You have my word he won't be a bother for the rest of the stay." Rachel could only nod as her eyes never left the hazel gaze. Santana quickly caught on to the staring fest and coughed, snapping Rachel out of her daze.

"I'm Princess Santana and this is our head knight Rachel."

"I'm Princess Quinn of Lima and this is my cousin Lady Brittany. The oaf Rachel was ready to kill is Finn." Brittany looked from Quinn to Rachel and noticed how intimately they seemed to be staring at each other. Quinn never took this much interest in someone.

"Princess Santana, I'd love a personal tour from you," Brittany said as she batted her blue eyes at the taller brunette.

"Oh..um..right! Of course! This way!" Santana managed out as she quickly spun around and headed towards the castle.

"Talk to her!" Brittany intensely whispered into Quinn's ear as she hurried off to catch up with Santana.

"Finn, take our things to wherever Santana puts us. Be lucky the King and Queen were unable to come. I'm sure they would have had your head." Finn grumbled under his breath as he went to work to grab all the things. "So Rachel...maybe you can show me around? I mean if you're not too busy or anything." Quinn bit her lip as she waited nervously for Rachel's answer. What she didn't notice was Rachel's brown eyes now becoming extremely dark.

"Of course Princess."

"You can call me Quinn, Rach." The blonde gave a smile as she linked her own hands together and watched her feet move forward to follow the small knight.

"Such a pretty name for a beautiful girl," Rachel said softly as she gave a smile back at Quinn to watch her cheeks blush.

"So tell me how someone of your size becomes head knight. I mean I've heard that the knights here are the most fierce within the six kingdoms and that's a pretty vast scale, but I mean...you're so small! I'd be worried about you getting hurt." Rachel's smile grew bigger at this. She barely met the girl but Quinn seemed to care so much already.

"Well if you must know, I kick ass. Simple as that." This earned a laugh from Quinn.

"Of course, you were so ready to beat down Finn earlier. I should have known you were the real deal," Quinn teased.

"Wait until you see me at the tournament," Rachel grinned. "You'll see me at my best, that's for sure." Quinn frowned slightly at this and Rachel caught it. Instantly she wanted to do anything and everything to make her smile again. She knew it was crazy to feel this way about someone she just met but she couldn't help it. "What's wrong Quinn? Have I said something wrong?" Rachel stopped as she turned to face her.

"No, it's just...I don't want you to get hurt," and that's all it took for Rachel to melt even more.

"Quinn I'll be alright. How about after every match I'm in, I'll wave to you so you know I'm okay. It'll be our secret sign or something," Rachel smiled as she saw Quinn's frown turn into a smile. That one smile made her heart do flips. Or stomach. Or well...both.

"Promise?" Quinn asked with an unsure voice.

"With all my heart." Rachel normally would have just said yes but she couldn't help the words that kept coming out of her mouth. This girl certainly had an impact on her.

"Okay," Quinn smiled. Just then the horns blared out to signal that the next guests had arrived. "I suppose we should head over there," Quinn sighed. She really just wanted to hang out with Rachel right now.

"Is it okay if I accompany you?" Rachel asked lightly.

"Yes!" Was Quinn's hurried reply. "I mean...yes please?" The blonde could feel herself blush as she watched Rachel laugh lightly and followed the smaller girl.

"So I don't know much about this kingdom, only that the prince is thought to be a kind one which of course is rare," Quinn chuckled at this. "But I have heard his knights are decent." Just then Quinn froze as she grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her behind the castle wall. "Quinn!"

"Shhh Rachel! Can we just, I don't know, go somewhere away from the new guests?" Rachel was about to argue but one look into those pleading hazel eyes and she was gone.

"Of course Quinn, I can show you my amazing secret training spot?" Rachel knew Santana was going to be pissed if she wasn't there. Just then she spotted Puck walking out of the side entrance. Grabbing Quinn's hand she briskly walked until Puck spotted them and walked towards them.

"Babe! Oh...and hi Princess, what can I do for ya?"

"Noah I need you to go out to the main entrance and protect Santana, oh! And if she asks do not tell her where we're going because I know you know."

"Duh Rach, I showed you that spot." Puck smirked as he held onto the hilt of his sword and ran past the pair to get to Santana.

"Okay we have about a minute before Santana comes looking for us," Rachel sighed as she pulled Quinn with her towards the stables.

"Rach if you're going to get in trouble then we don't have to go. I just really didn't want to see Sam," the blonde frowned. Rachel however had found her trusty black horse named Star and proceeded to saddle her up.

"Santana has a soft spot for me," this made Quinn's stomach feel funny, "so there's no real trouble to get into besides her yelling, which don't tell her I said so, usually ends up in a hug anyways." Getting up on the horse, Rachel held her hand out to Quinn which the blonde accepted and was pulled up behind Rachel on the horse. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Quinn wrap her arms around her waist. "Ready?" She breathed out as she opened her eyes.

"Always," Quinn breathed out too. She loved being this close to the girl, it sent shivers through her arms which caused her to hold the brunette tighter. Star then took off at a fast pace as Rachel took to the familiar paths. Quinn leaned in to rest against her, causing Rachel's breathing to hitch as she felt Quinn press herself into her back. The brunette could only think this was heaven as she continued to navigate through the trails.

Only a few minutes later and the pair had found themselves lost in Rachel's secret spot. The grass was extremely green as the trees wrapped in a circle around the small patch of land and a pond. Hopping off the horse, Rachel immediately missed the contact of the blonde. After helping Quinn off Star, Rachel let go of Quinn's hand only for the blonde to quickly grab it again and hold on. This made Rachel smile brightly as she grabbed the blanket that was in a bag hanging from the saddle. Spreading the blue and black blanket on the ground, Rachel led Quinn to sit beside her, the two still holding hands.

"So why are we ducking from Prince Sam?" The question earned Rachel a scowl from Quinn.

"He tries to court me whenever our kingdoms are near. I don't doubt he'll do the same here," she sighed.

"Not if I can help it," Rachel mumbled. She thought Quinn hadn't heard her but it was quite the opposite. If Rachel had looked up she would have seen Quinn smiling at what she said. That's when Quinn noticed the ring on her neck.

"What's this?" Quinn asked as she reached out and lightly took hold of the ring.

"A sort of...engagement ring," Quinn's hand had recoiled as if the ring itself were on fire. Angry hazel eyes met worried brown eyes. "Wait Quinn it's not like that!"

"Really? So here I am really starting to fall for you and you're actually engaged! What the hell Rachel!" Rachel frowned as she fought tears. This is the first time in years she had ever felt like crying. Quinn was about to stand when Rachel delicately grabbed her hand.

"Please let me explain?" she forced out. Quinn studied her broken expression and nodded. "King Lopez is rather fond of me. I grew up training for knighthood after my dads, humble blacksmiths, had repaired the King's favorite sword that was deemed unrepairable. Santana and I have been inseparable since and I mean I practically run security around here. Well a month back the King and Queen discussed at a meeting that they thought Santana and I should marry. It was thrown out the door once they realized I didn't exactly had the right working parts to produce a child to assume the thrown. Well Schuester, our wizard, said conception wouldn't be an issue. He has a certain magic that would help conceive a child between me and Santana. Santana gave this to me earlier because the King and Queen have been talking about it again."

"So you don't get a choice?" Quinn sighed. Of course she'd feel things for someone taken.

"I'm not sure. Santana would have to break it off though. My duty is to the kingdom and as it stands, I don't exactly have a right to say no. I mean I think I could talk to Santana and ask her to break it off..."

"Yes! Do that!" Quinn rushed out. Rachel looked up from her ring to Quinn's hopeful eyes. "I know this is going to sound crazy seeing as we just met today, but I really like you Rachel. Please talk to Santana or do something. I promise I'll fight for you but you've got to give me a chance." Rachel swallowed thickly at hearing Quinn's words. It's like Quin took the words out of her mouth. Was it possible to feel this strongly after you had just met the person? Rachel could only nod at Quinn when she noticed the blonde leaning her head in towards her. The mere action made the smaller girl's stomach flip in happiness as she closed her eyes and awaited the blonde's lips. Just then a throat cleared and caused Rachel to open her eyes.

"Babe, while I agree that's hot, Santana is pissed. You two need to get back to the castle quickly." Puck smirked from ontop of his horse as he quickly rode back towards the castle.

"Right, come on Quinn, Santana won't be..." Quinn had grabbed ahold of Rachel's face and crashed their lips together. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as she quickly responded to the kiss. It was official. Rachel would never kiss anyone else like this. Quinn was it, she just knew it. The blonde pulled back as hazel eyes observed Rachel. Her eyes were still closed and her body had leaned forward to try and continue the kiss. Quinn smiled as she grabbed Rachel's hand to pull her up.

"Come on lover girl, we've got to get back to the castle because you have something you need to discuss with Santana." Quinn sighed out as she rolled up the blanket and put it in the saddle bag for Rachel. Rachel however, just stood there.

"Right. Santana. Castle..." however this caused a frown. "No go?"

"Yes go," Quinn laughed. "Now come on my noble knight, on the horse, chop chop!" Rachel mumbled as she climbed onto the horse and helped Quinn up.

xXx

"Puck!" Santana growled out which made Brittany giggle.

"Yes Princess?"

"Where the hell is she?" Just then Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and held it with a smile. This seemed to calm the angry girl a bit. "Just...she's okay right?"

"Yeah she's with Quinn, they're on their way back. No worries Santana," Puck smirked as he walked to his chamber.

"She's...with Quinn?" Santana whispered to herself. Rachel had always been her safety net and hearing she was wandering around somewhere with Quinn made her blood boil a little. Just then a gentle squeeze on her hand brought her back from her thoughts as she gave a small smile at the blonde.

"They're okay Santana. Will you walk with me to my room? I get lost easily," frowned the blonde.

"Of course," Santana replied softely as she smiled a bit bigger.

xXx

After dropping off Quinn at her room to get ready, Rachel traveled to her own room to just sit and think for a bit. After changing, Quinn had emerged from her room to find Santana just leaving Brittany's.

"I'm claiming her. Just so you know." Quinn's fierce hazel eyes met equally fierce brown ones.

"Brittany?"

"No. Rachel." Santana laughed at this. Rachel belonged to her and this kingdom.

"Dream on blondie. I mean I get it, who wouldn't want her? But that ring she's wearing around her neck? Mine. So deal with it."

"Hmm, so maybe you should go talk to her. I could of sworn I convinced her to take it off," Quinn smirked as she went into Brittany's room. Santana stood there trying not to hyperventilate. She needed to go see Rachel.

xXx

Rachel sighed as she placed the ring in her wardrobe and closed the doors. Santana was going to hate her, that's for sure but Rachel always did follow her heart. Just then her room doors thrust open with force.

"Santana! You scared the crap out of me," Rachel managed out as she held a hand to her heart. Santana walked towards the brunette until there was barely any space between them. That's when she saw that Rachel wasn't wearing the ring around her neck anymore.

"So it's true?" Rachel furrowed her brows as she opened her mouth to speak, only for Santana to continue to talk. "No you know what? You can't have her. Simple as that. I'll go talk to my father and we'll be wed before the stupid tournament tomorrow." Rachel's eyes widened.

"Santana no!" Rachel yelled out as she saw Santana start walking out of her room. "Santana please don't do this. Break it off, I beg you," Rachel was near tears at the thought of losing what she had just found.

"Relax I'm not telling my father anything, but the engagement is still on." Rachel closed her eyes as she let a few tears fall.

"Santana please just break it off." Rachel pleaded once more with a softer tone.

"Rachel they're going to be gone in a few days and when will be the next time you see her?"

"I..I'll ride to her almost everyday, Lima isn't that far from here. I'm sure she would let me stay there for a few days at a time too, and-"

"Enough! You're the head knight here Rachel, you can't just abandon everyone for her. I'm sorry, but I'm not breaking it." Santana sighed before she kissed Rachel on the forehead, quickly leaving her room. For the first time in years Rachel allowed sobs to leave her. A gentle knock on her doors could barely be heard before they opened.

"Oh shit," Puck whispered as he quickly closed the doors and hurried to Rachel's side. Hugging her, Rachel gripped onto him and cried.

"Noah I want Quinn!" Rachel mustered out. "But Santana..."

"To hell with Santana, Rach! If you really like Quinn, go for it!"

"I can't Noah! Santana won't break the engagement." Noah cursed under his breath. Of course Santana would be this evil.

"So court Quinn in front of everyone Rach! This engagement isn't set in stone yet but if you continue this way it will be. Do what you do best! Fight!" Puck smiled when he saw Rachel half smile.

"Thanks Noah," Rachel hugged him once more. "Can you maybe go get..."

"Already one step ahead of you," he smirked as he stood. "I'll try to sneak her past Santana too."

Rachel sighed as she watched Puck leave, now weighing her options. Stay loyal to the kingdom, or follow Quinn who's got her heart?

xXx

**Author's Note:** Soooo how was it? :) Next chapter will be the talk between Quinn and Rachel as well as the tournament. Sam will make his presence known and annoy the crap out of Rachel, Brittany has a plan of her own in the works, and...hmm I guess I'll just have to surprise you guys with everything else!


End file.
